The present invention relates to means for improving heating efficiency of domestic space heating systems and, more specifically, to attachments for furnace smoke pipes located in relatively unheated spaces.
Heating systems for many homes and other buildings include a furnace located in a basement, utility room or other such location which is relatively unheated compared to the rooms or other spaces to which heat is supplied by the heating system. A smoke pipe of galvanized sheet metal, or the like, extends from the combustion chamber of the furnace to a chimney or outside vent opening. During periods of furnace operation the smoke pipe exterior can become quite hot from the products of combustion passing therethrough. Since the smoke pipe is generally located within the relatively unheated space, the heat radiating therefrom is, for all practical purposes, wasted.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a heat-saving attachment which recovers a significant portion of the heat radiating from a smoke pipe located in a relatively unheated space for delivery to a relatively heated space.
It is a further object to provide a simple and inexpensive heat-saving attachment which may be quickly and conveniently incorporated in existing domestic heating systems.
Another object is to provide a heat-saving attachment for recovering otherwise wasted heat from a furnace smoke pipe in an efficient manner by providing electrical controls for forced air circulation means which are timed to operate in predetermined relationship to operation of the furnace burner.
Other objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.